


The Interrogation

by spicytomi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bondage, Degradation, F/F, Impact Play, Knife Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Porn With Very Little Plot, Public Humiliation, Scissoring, Sexual Violence, Slight Voyeurism, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, rip porco, slight masturbation, yelena is also a top, yelena is so hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicytomi/pseuds/spicytomi
Summary: Working in a tavern, you've met a lot of interesting people, and you heard a lot of interesting stories. One thing leads to another, and you're caught up in the mess of limbs and classified information.
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Reader, Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 171
Kudos: 954





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [El Interrogatorio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723205) by [Kacchan44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kacchan44/pseuds/Kacchan44)



> hey, intense sexual themes ahead, you've been warned.  
> 1st chapter is preface, no smut. you can skip it if you want.  
> the rest after are spicy, good luck.  
> 

Porco was a frequent visitor to the tavern you worked at. He was usually a no nonsense type of person, as years in the military had taken a toll on him. He was always so firm, and he took his job seriously. Although, every man had a weakness, and he had two. Alcohol and you. He visited whenever he could and _always_ talked to you, even if there were girls in the bar obviously pining after him. It didn't take a genius to understand how he felt towards you.

It was one of the nights that he had decided to stop by after work, and his face was contorted in stress. He slouched into one of the bar stools across the bar. "Looks like a tequila kind of night," You said, a grin gracing your lips. His eyes lifted to meet yours and he nodded, waving his hand towards you. "Yeah, whatever. I just want to get hammered tonight."

You hummed in response, scanning over the countless bottles behind you. Porco had been coming in more and more recently, specifically the past month. With the Armored and Beast Titans being passed down soon and the ongoing war that Marley couldn't seem to stop, you figured he was probably stressed.

On the shelves, there was a specific spot where all the tequila was held. You grabbed the neck of a bottle along with a glass, shovelling some ice into it, causing little _clink_ noises. The bottle opening connected to the rim of the glass and tequila poured in. You decided to mix it up a little tonight, and you added some orange juice before sliding it over to him. He mentally prepared himself before downing the drink in a couple of gulps.

Porco rubbed the palm of his hand into his eyes, as if he was rubbing the stress and fatigue out of them. "You're not even going to believe what Magath said to us today-" He started, but was abruptly cut off when a lanky man sat down beside him.

"Evening," the man said, his face turned towards you. "Good evening!" you responded back, a smile decorating your features. Porco stopped mid-sentence as soon as he saw someone had taken a seat beside him, realizing he could get in some serious trouble if they heard what he was about to rant about. He grunted in impatience and rolled his eyes. "I'll tell you about it later, (y/n)."

You turned your gaze to him, smile still present on your face. "Alright, Porco," Your gaze landed on the newly seated man in front of you. He had a small trimmed beard, and short cropped hair. An undercut seemed to peek through the blonde layers. His face was mostly obscured by a fedora, and he was in a loose suit.

All in all, he was very attractive. When he entered, you could tell he was very, _very_ tall.

"What can I get you, sir?" you said, leaning slightly over the counter towards your new customer. Porco seemed to notice this action, he scowled in annoyance.

The strangers head tilted upwards, revealing soft yet sharp features and the darkest eyes you had ever seen. His face didn't seem to have a wrinkle in sight, giving him a youthful look. His eyes though, those dark eyes. They were half lidded, as if he was only halfway there, but the sharpness they had... god. Your knees almost gave out from underneath you.

"Actually," the man spoke up. His voice was deep, but in a feminine way. It had a sultry undertone. Many dirty thoughts started clouding your head, but you quickly dispersed them. "I'm not here for a drink. I saw you through the window and I couldn't help myself. Are you free after work?"

Your eyebrows shot up and you could feel the blush creep up your neck and into your cheeks and ears. "W-what?" You stuttered out, trying to form words.

Porco scoffed. "Come on, you don't talk to a lady like that. It's impolite."

The man's eyes shifted over to the Warrior sitting beside him. "I doubt you've even had your dick touched by another person, let alone a woman," the man quickly retorted. He almost looked bored with the conversation, as he leaned onto the palm of his hand.

Your eyes flitted over to Porco, whose rage was now written all over his face. "How dare you talk to _me_ like _that?_ Do you have any idea who I am?"

The blonde man hummed, flicking the red armband on Porco's arm. "Porco Galliard, one of the Warriors, well aware."

Porco grunted, and went to grab the man by the collar, but as he moved, the man sneakily swept Porco's glass of ice into the floor, shattering it below them. "You should be more careful," the man said, blaming the mess on Porco. Porco's expression turned into one of shock, before he looked back at you. "I'm so sorry, (y/n), I swear I didn't mean to cause a mess." Porco believed that he actually knocked the glass over. He fell for it. That dumb, gullible bastard.

You stood frozen for a moment, your gaze falling onto the blonde man, who was already staring back at you. He gave you a smirk and sneakily put his finger to his lips. A heat travelled deep into the pit of your stomach as you gulped. You were probably red as a beet at this point.

"Hey, lady, can you come clean this dunce's mess up?" the tall, blonde man finally piped up, his finger dropping from his mouth as Porco looked over at him. You nodded furiously, "Oh, yes! Of course."

You snaked around the bar with a cloth in hand. Carefully, you crouched onto the floor and bent over, cleaning the glass pieces into a pile. "Fuck, I'm sorry, (y/n)," Porco said, his voice was muffled like he had his hand over his mouth. "Oh, it's no big deal! It's a bar, stuff like this happens all... the..." The other man bent down on the ground and started to help you clean. You gulped. "All the time!" You finished abruptly. One of his hands was on your back and moving down your shirt. His hand was _gigantic._ It spanned almost the entirety of your upper back. You gulped, the heat in your lower stomach becoming warmer as your insides felt like they were twisting.

There were footsteps behind you, and it sounded like Porco was walking away, then walking back and forth as if pacing. A hot breath fanned into your ear lobed, causing you to jump. Then there was a pinch on your butt, and before you could yelp a hand clasped over your mouth.

You looked up at the man in the fedora, and you froze. You knew this look well, as old men in the bar would give you this look when they were drunk and horny. It was the face they made when they were undressing you with their eyes, gaze intent and focused, yet hazy and distant as if the lust was physically obscuring their vision. You blinked a couple of times, before he leaned in again, removing his hand. His fingers gently pulled down on your bottom lip as they left your mouth. You closed your eyes, prepared for your lips to meet, a jolt of adrenaline shooting through your body. _Please don't let Porco see, please don't let Porco see,_ your mind chanted like a mantra. Although, a part of you wanted him to see. You wanted to see him fight over you, get jealous and enraged.

To your disappointment, the blond man's lips never met yours, instead his lips traced the shell of your ear, breathing hot air into it again. "Meet me in the alleyway out back after your shift."


	2. ii

Your shift flew by. Porco didn't notice the man's advances, (to your disappointment) and he ended up getting so drunk he had to rent out one of the rooms upstairs in the establishment. He ended up ranting about Zeke, Magath, and an upcoming battle. You were sure it was probably information that was supposed to be classified, but it wasn't uncommon for Porco to become loose lipped when he was drunk.

It was a colder night in the city, and being in the shade of the alleyway made it a few degrees colder. You wrapped a loose jacket around yourself, your breath escaping past your lips in clouds. You heard a chuckle erupt from your right, and you snapped your head towards the voice. "Wow, you must really be needy if you actually came out here to meet me!" The man, who had now lost his beard, bellowed. Your eyebrows furrowed as you tried to squint to see his facial features in the low light. A sudden realization struck you.

"You're a-"

"A woman?" The man- no, _woman_ , finished.

"Aw, don't look so surprised, I have your type pinned down pretty well. Porco is pretty girly looking too, don't you think?" The blonde surmised, giving a little hum. She was smirking, seeming to revel in your surprise.

You finally cleared your throat, breaking your eye contact. Instead you chose to look at the tall woman's large hands, which were tucked into her pockets. Everything about her exuded confidence, and you couldn't deny it. You were _definitely_ attracted to her.

"So... why did you want me to meet you?" You finally decided to ask, snapping yourself from your distracting thoughts.

One of her large hands gripped her chin as if in thought. "Hmmm, good question!" Suddenly both of her hands were on either side of your body, framing you against the brick of the building behind you. The woman's gaze darkened, you could even see it in the dim lighting. A smirk stretched across her soft features, giving her a slightly uncanny look.

"Ahhh, it seems you're pretty close to that Porco boy," She leaned closer, your noses were almost practically touching. You gripped your fists at your sides, trying to ignore the warmth dwelling in your stomach. You blinked a couple of times, and she chuckled at your silent reaction. Her hot breath fanned against your cold, wet lips. "We're friends," You quickly stated.

"Friends, huh?" She repeated, as if testing you. You nodded in response. Her smirk disappeared and was replaced with just a dark glare. "Well, that isn't going to do," she mumbled to herself, fishing into the pocket of her pants. Even in the scarce amount of light, you could see that she pulled out a switchblade. The metal glinted.

"Maybe this will help you think a little harder? You and the Warrior. You a thing?"

A welp suddenly formed in your throat, and you swallowed it down. Your heart was pounding in your chest. Despite the tense atmosphere, you couldn't help but feel the heat that had been soaking your underwear only grow at the danger now present.

_Fuck._

Abruptly, the blade was pressed further into your throat, and she shifted closer to you, ensuring you couldn't escape even if you attempted. "You must be wracking your pretty little head hard. This is your last chance before I slit your neck."

You blinked at her bluntness. "I'm serious, we're nothing more than friends. He has a crush on me but..."

The slight trace of a smirk ghosted across the woman's face, "But you don't like him back?"

You slowly nodded in agreement. The butterflies gracing against the insides of your stomach were getting out of control. Without thinking, your hand lifted itself, ghosting up the woman's long torso, across her breast. It rested on the center of her chest, although you couldn't feel her heart under your palm. It was as if it wasn't even there.

Her smirk grew wider. "I've gotta say, I didn't take you for the kinky type," Her knee suddenly pressed against your groin, and the sudden contact made you let out a shaky sigh. You had to force yourself not to rub against it. "I-I can't help it..." Your voice shook as you spoke, giving your lust away.

"I could slit your throat right now and end your life, and your last thoughts would be of how much of a _dirty slut_ you are," The woman spoke, a grin etched widely on her face. She raised her knee, putting more pressure and friction against your crotch. This time a quiet moan escaped your mouth, and you tilted your head against the brick, the blade etching more into the skin of your throat. "The name's Yelena," the woman - Yelena - was now close to your ear, whispering her name like it was a secret. "Now say it," she commanded.

Your heart leaped in your chest as you looked up at her. Even with your head tilted back, she still towered over you like a building. Her dark eyes bored into yours, lust clouding over her gaze, reminding you of earlier inside the bar. You swallowed, your throat dangerously pressing into the knife. "Yelena," you mewled out.

Her lips parted and a shaky breath came out. She seemed just as turned on as you were. "Good girl," she purred, the devilish smirk still laced on her features. The blade against your throat eased, although its presence was still there. She pulled your body flush against hers, her large hand gripping your hip, pressing her thumb deeply against the bone. It was sure to bruise. A gasp escaped your lips at the pain, and you buried your face into her chest. Even in the cold, it felt like you were on fire and her touch was only adding to the blaze.

The hand holding the switchblade dropped, and the knife hit the ground, tossing it away. You watched it as it toppled down the alleyway a couple of times, although Yelena's hand was quick to grab your jaw with her hand, squishing your cheeks, your mouth making an "o" shape. She pulled your face and attention back to her, shoving you back against the wall harshly before crashing her lips on top of yours.

You've kissed a lot of people before, albeit they had all been men. Their lips were usually rough, textured, chapped, or better yet, _nonexistent._ This, _this_ was something entirely different. Her lips were soft and plump, yet dominating at the same time. Your hands snaked from her chest up to her cropped, blonde hair and fedora. Without a second thought, you knocked the fedora off her head, running your fingers in her soft hair into her undercut. The fedora toppled to the ground, long forgotten in the heat of the moment, much like the pocket knife.

She groaned into your mouth, obviously enjoying the hands entangled in her hair. The hand on your jaw left, and slowly made its way down to the edge of your pants. She pulled away from you, and both of you were panting. A smirk ghosted across Yelena's pale face, which was now slightly pink from the cold and what you assumed was lust.

Her fingers gripped onto the hem of your pants. "We need a room," she commented lowly. Her voice was even lower than it was earlier, when she was pretending to be a man. You licked your lips, tasting a slight hint of something sweet. "Come on," You said, without hesitating you grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bar. The tension in your lower stomach was becoming unbearable, and your underwear was starting to moisten.

Upon entering the bar's back door, managing to sneak past the late night customers, the warm air from the fireplace hit your face. At this point, you felt like you were melting on the spot. You continued to lead Yelena up the stairs to the second floor where all the bedrooms were.

On every occupied door, there was a name tag along with their status. You easily spotted Porco's nametag at room 3, the room you gave him. There was a little red star underneath his name.

You heard Yelena hum behind you, and she pulled you towards one of the doors. "This room should do nicely," she said, pointing at an empty room. It was room 2. "It's beside Porco's," you said, blinking and pointing to the boy's room.

"Oh wow, that really is a coincidence. Wouldn't it be a shame if he heard you getting your brains fucked out?"

A blush feverishly spread across your face and burned the tip of your ears at the thought. Porco, ear against the wall, all hot and bothered, touching himself to the sound of you moaning someone else's name.

Yelena smirked, taking your silence as acceptance. You hurriedly fished into your pants pocket and found the key ring, unlocking the room. Yelena didn't hesitate to push you in, and shut the door with force. It was loud enough to make the whole second floor wake up from deep sleep. Although, she didn't bother to lock the door behind her.

"Light the candle," she commanded, slipping off her suit jacket. "I wanna see your lewd little expressions while I fuck you."

You didn't hesitate to quickly walk over to the candle and strike a match beside it, lighting up the room with a dim glow. When you turned, Yelena was already on top of you, pushing you onto the bed. "You're so obedient, like a dog," She teased, her hands trailed up your shirt, slipping under your bra and caressing one of your breasts, giving your nipple a delicate rub as you writhed under her. A soft moan escaped your lips. "And so horny, like a bitch in heat."

"Only for you," you dared to say, lifting your legs and wrapping them around her hips. This seemed to catch her off guard, but only for a millisecond. She chuckled lowly, pulling her hand from your shirt, earning a dissatisfied noise from you.

"I'm not done interrogating you, (y/n)."

Your eyebrows rose in question. She continued, "Did Porco mention anything about Magath?"

A flashback of drunk Porco holding his finger to his lips played in your mind, but you quickly snapped back to reality. Above you, Yelena's short hair fell around her face, exposing a bit of her undercut. Her eyes were neutral, and her usual smirk was gone. She looked more analytical than anything.

"I'll keep teasing you until you give me an answer," You pouted at her sudden change of demeanor, wanting nothing more than for you to be naked and powerless under her. You reached up towards her button up shirt, fingering one of the buttons, trying to undo it. Her hand easily wrapped around both of yours, stopping you from opening her shirt. In the light, you could see her hands were boney, _very_ large, yet still feminine. They were soft, and tinged pink with the blue of some viens.

They were strong too, because you dared to struggle against her grip and she held your hands in place.

"Ah, ah, ah," she lightly scolded. "As much as I love pleasure, business comes first."

You groaned, giving in. "He complains about Magath all the time. "

"Alright, what about Zeke Jaeger then?"

You thought for a moment. "The only important thing I remember him ever saying about Zeke was that Magath wanted Porco to watch him. Make sure he wasn't thinking about doing anything... reckless."

She seemed to be in thought for a moment, before her attention turned back to you. "What a good girl. I'll make sure to reward you for that," she teased, releasing your hands from her grip. "Undress yourself." She stood up from the bed and took a step back, allowing you to sit up. She crossed her arms, head tilted as if she was watching something that encaptured her attention completely. You kept your eyes on her as you slowly undid each of the buttons on your shirt, starting at your neck and trailing down to the bottom. Sliding the shirt off your shoulders and onto the bed, you watched as Yelena raised her thumb to her mouth, biting the tip as if she was resisting something incredibly tantalizing.

Next, you unclasped your bra, letting the fabric fall into your hands before tossing it to the floor. Yelena huffed to herself, as if to release some of the sexual tension she was enduring. She took slow steps back over to you, and once again she towered above you. One of her hands feathered your jaw, then dipped to the crease of your neck, trailed to your shoulder... The feeling of her fingernails tracing along your skin gave you goosebumps, and your nipples perked at the sensation. Yelena hummed at your reaction, seeming satisfied with herself.

"Lean back," she urged. You followed her command, laying your bare back against the soft quilt beneath you. Yelena climbed over you, her head dipping towards yours and catching your lips in a kiss. You could really get used to this, the feeling of her lips against yours.

Her lips parted from yours and trailed to your jaw, then to your neck. The kisses she left on your neck tickled, and you squirmed at the sensation. She hummed, the vibration against your sensitive neck made your face go red.

A sharp pain ripped through your neck, causing you to jump and arch your back from the pain. Using this to her advantage, Yelena snaked her hand to the small of your back that was lifted from the bed, and pulled your hips flush against hers. You wrapped your legs around her hips once again.

"You- you bit me!" You said panting softly. Yelena chuckled a bit, placing a chaste kiss on the spot she had bit fiercely. "Yeah, I did. It's already bruising too." Another kiss was placed near the new wound.

Before you could ask why she had _bitten_ your neck, her head trailed down to your chest. A quick kiss on your collar bone, then a kiss on the top of your cleavage. A hand came delicately over your other breast, touching everywhere but the sensitive bud. "Mmph," You groaned in frustration.

Yelena took one of your nipples into her mouth, sucking lightly. You moaned, and decided to snake a hand in her hair once again, raking your fingers through it. She chuckled, and _holy fuck_ the vibrations sent shivers up your spine. You tried to rub yourself against something, _anything._ You settled on Yelena's thigh, trying to create as much friction against your crotch as you could.

Noticing this movement, Yelena gently played with your other nipple, running her nails over the sensitive bud. When your grinding became more needy she parted from your breast. "Fuck," she mumbled to herself. You had to admit, she really was beautiful, and yet also handsome. Her face was flushed, and her lips were parted and red from sucking and kissing you. Her eyes were half lidded and-

She sat up, quickly unbuttoning her shirt. Once she slipped it off and discarded it, you realized she wasn't wearing a bra. Although, she didn't really need one, she was quite flat chested and lanky. You didn't hesitate to let your eyes wander over her abs, already glistening with sweat. The top of her chest was a shade of pink, and she had freckles on her shoulders.

You didn't have much time to admire her before she was undoing the button to your pants and ripping them off. After they were off, she hooked her fingers into your underwear, giving you a small smirk. Your heart was racing, you were ready, you were-

"You're so wet," she commented, bending close to where your underwear was as if to examine the mess you made. Her long fingers traced over your core, where you assumed you were soaking through your panties. "You're practically dripping! God, you're such a whore..." Her fingers applied more pressure and you couldn't help but grind into her. "Please, please..." you moaned, almost in agony.

"Since you asked so politely..." She mumbled lowly. She didn't remove your underwear, instead she pulled them to the side and started touching your folds with her hands. Her finger slowly and teasingly ran over your clit a couple of times. The sensation made you roll your hips forward again, a mewl erupting from your mouth.

"Yelena..." you purred, allowing yourself to look down at her. At this point, your lust was making your vision hazy. Your desire was consuming you. You couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck me, please, ugh..."

All you heard was a hum in reply, then the fingers left you. You groaned, getting more and more irritated. "Turn around and bend over," Yelena commanded. You did as she said, and heard her undoing her belt. You looked to your right, where a vanity gave you a perfect view of you, naked and all fours, awaiting the blonde woman as she pulled her pants off.

As she climbed back onto the bed, you noticed she still had her underwear on and her belt in hand. "What are you-"

Before you could finish, her hand placed itself on your back and pushed you towards the mattress. Your burning face was now pressed into the sheets, and your rear was in the air, on full display for Yelena.

In the mirror, you watched as Yelena lifted the arm that held the belt, and whipped it into your bottom. A sharp sound echoed in the room, and a strained scream left your mouth. You balled the blanket into your fists, and your rear _seared_ in pain. It felt like it was on fire. You could feel tears prickling at your eyes, getting caught in your eyelashes.

Yelena chuckled at your reaction, dropping the belt onto the bed. "You're going to be covered in marks by the time we're done..." you felt her fingers ghost over the mark, and you gritted your teeth together, burying your face into the sheets. "Imagine if Porco saw these, oh, I'm sure he would be livid." She softly laughed to herself.

Even though it hurt, the burning only added to the arousal. Knowing that Yelena could easily hurt you or even _kill_ you... it really had an affect on you.

A finger hooked onto your underwear, tearing you away from your thoughts. You turned your head towards the vanity, watching as Yelena pulled your panties down to your knees. She hesitated for a moment, her eyes following to where you were looking.

"Ah, you really are a dirty minded bitch," she said, letting out an airy chuckle. You watched in the mirror as her face turned towards your sex. "Who do you belong to?"

"You," you said, wiggling your butt in her face, practically _begging_ for her to do anything to you to get you off.

One of her large hands came down and slapped the fresh wound on your bottom, making you squeal in pain.

"You're going to have to be louder than that, (y/n)," she purred out. "Now, let's try this again. Who do you belong to?"

"You! I belong to you!" You yelled, still writing in pain. "Yelena, please..."

"Much better," Yelena commented. "You're such an obedient little girl, so good for me," She praised. Turning your attention back to the vanity, you watched as he face buried itself between your thighs and then-

Before you could even register what was happening, you felt her tongue swipe slowly, _agonizingly_ , across your sensitive opening all the way down to your clit. A moan poured from your mouth before you could even attempt to hold it in.

She did this motion a couple of times before she finally plunged her tongue inside, going in slow circles around your walls. Your limbs became putty as pleasure began to surge through you. One of her fingers began to circle around your sensitive clit as her tongue filled you, and you jolted at the sudden feeling.

This was new, the feeling that was growing in your stomach. "I-I'm..." You stuttered out, not sure of what was happening. Yelena chuckled into your folds, causing the feeling to grow even more. Her tongue left you briefly. "Make sure you're watching in the mirror," she commanded. You peeked at the mirror, and the lewd scene was embarrassing, combined with the wet noises of her tongue entering you again.

A finger was added into your entrance, and she curled it slightly, rubbing it against your wall. You were practically yelling at this point, a sheen of sweat covering your body. Your hips moved on their own, backing into Yelena's finger and tongue, trying to get more.

Suddenly, a feeling washed over your entire body. Your stomach clenched and you could feel your toes curl. You moaned, eyes squeezing shut, trying to concentrate on the feeling exploding through your body. It was unlike anything you've ever felt before.

When the feeling subsided, you collapsed on your side, suddenly very tired and sweaty. You panted, closing your eyes in bliss.

Yelena wiped her lips with her hand, smirking. "Oh, baby, you don't think I'm done with you yet, do you?"

You blinked a couple of times at Yelena, before realizing you hadn't done anything to her, and she was probably experiencing the same sexual frustration you were. Without thinking, you slipped off your underwear and wrapped your arms around her neck, bringing her in for a kiss. Her lips were even softer than before, and very warm. You swiped your tongue across her bottom lip, and you realized you were tasting yourself on her mouth.

Yelena grabbed a hold of your hips tightly, and effortlessly flipped both of you over. Now, you were on top of her, straddling her hips. You huffed at the sudden switch in positions.

You separated from the kiss, sitting up. Your hands were on her abs, gently running your fingers over them. Goosebumps raised over her skin. You glanced to the side bashfully.

"I'm gonna be honest I... I've never done it with a woman before..." You said, daring to let your eyes wander back to Yelena's face.

You expected anger, disappointment, frustration, but her face contorted into a soft smile. Her hand gripped your chin softly. "That's alright. I can teach you," she said, a thumb swiping over your bottom lip. "Get on the floor," she commanded.

You did as she said, and climbed off her hips and into the floor. You sat on your knees, as you usually did when you gave men head. Yelena sat up, scooting over to the edge. She easily slipped off her underwear, and spread her legs. You blinked a couple of time, seeing she was glistening. "Now you just stick your tongue in, just copy what-"

Before you could left her finish, you laid a hand on the inside of her thigh, pushing it farther open so you could get a better angle. Shyly, you licked her entrance, looking up at her face for her reaction. A soft moan escaped her reddened and chapped lips. Her face broke into a dark blush. "Good girl," she praised. "Just like that."

You dragged your tongue up to the top of her sex, circling around her sensitive bundle of nerves. She seemed to enjoy this, because her head flew back, her throat tensing as she let out a choppy moan.

You felt yourself growing wet at the scene, the noises of your tongue and her loud moans echoed in the room around you. And the taste of her on your tongue, _fuck._ It was too much, and she was very vocal that you were making her feel very, _very_ good.

"Fuck," she groaned, a hand coming down to entangle itself in your hair. "You're good at this."

She didn't tug too hard, but when your tongue left her opening to encircle her clit again, her hips jerked forward and she pressed your face into her. You blinked, surprised at the sudden movement. "Fuck, (y/n), I'm getting-" She panted a couple of times, a small whine escaping her lips. "I'm getting close."

You decided to get risky and plummet a finger into her, as she had done to you, and this earned another roll of her hips, and a loud, breathy moan.

A knock suddenly sounded at the door, making you jump and freeze simultaneously. Yelena didn't even react, instead she looked down at you, pushing your head down to her crotch. "What are you doing? Keep going."

"There's someone-"

Another knock sounded on the door. "Hey, I'm trying to sleep, can you quiet down in there?"

Porco's voice. Of course it was Porco.

This time Yelena forcefully pushed your face into her groin. "I said keep going," she commanded, and there was a gravelly undertone in her voice.

Instead of disobeying, you continued to lap at her, earning a loud moan. "Oh, (y/n)... fuck."

Your ears perked at your own name, and you looked up at her. Her fingers gently massaged your scalp, and her eyes were engrossed with the sight of you eating her out. You hummed, watching her close her eyes at the sound on her clit.

Porco knocking on the door suddenly vanished from your mind as you kept circling your tongue around Yelena's clit. Instead of just one finger, you decided to try two fingers, and they slid into her with ease. She was very wet, and when you pulled them out and in it made lewd wet noises. "Holy shit, (y/n), I'm gonna-"

You curled your fingers, shoving them into her opening again, and suddenly she groaned loudly, "(y/n), fuck, (y/n)," And you felt her walls clench against your fingers. You kept going, and suddenly her eyes snapped open, and she yanked your head away from her sex.

"What's wrong?" you questioned innocently.

Yelena covered her mouth with her other hand, her cheeks a deep pink. "You just made me cum, fuck..."

You blinked. "Women can cum?"

She removed her hand and chuckled. "Yeah, it's called an orgasm. I guess you've never had one if you're asking."

You blushed and looked away bashfully. "No... I haven't. I guess not until now."

She tilted her head, blonde locks falling to one side. "It felt good, didn't it? Would you like to do it again?" She petted your head softly.

You glanced up at her, before taking your two glistening fingers that were still covered in her slick and rubbing them on yourself.

"Yes," you mewled. "It felt so good."

Her eyes widened at your boldness, but she smirked. "Alright, get up here." she patted the bed, scooting back into the pillows. You climbed onto the bed, looking at her for the next command to follow. She grabbed the belt, and you inhaled sharply, ready for another smack.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna punish you again. You gave good head, like a good little slut, so you get rewarded."

Your muscles relaxed. "Lay down," she said, looking at the pillows. 

You did as she said, laying with your head on the pillows. Yelena grabbed both your hands and lifted them above your head. You felt the belt wrap around your wrists, squeezing them together tightly. She then looped it around the headboard.

You stared at your hands above your head, giving them a tug. The belt didn't budge.

You could tell it was going to be a long night ahead of you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be out eventually.


	3. iii

"I guess Porco went back to his own room," Yelena commented to herself, letting her hand glide down your torso. "I wanted to make sure he knew you were getting railed in the room beside him. Poor guy. I almost feel sorry for him." She let out a small, devilish laugh before dragging her tongue along your nipple, causing you to arc your back.

Yelena had been with a couple of other people, but man, was this the cherry on top. Not only were you drop dead gorgeous, but the way your eyes darkened with lust when she whipped out her knife and held it to your throat... fuck. That was something she had never seen before.

She blew air onto the wet bud, which caused your body to wrack with shivers. Goosebumps raised on your skin at the sensation, and she ran her fingernails over them at the center of your stomach. Slowly, she grazed her nails all the way up to your neck, where she traced over the bruise she had made earlier with her teeth. She reveled in the sight, as it was already a light shade of purple and pink. She applied pressure to the spot to see if it was still sensitive and sore, and to her satisfaction, you writhed underneath her, a sharp hissing noise escaping your mouth.

Despite just orgasming, she felt her insides clench at the pained look on your face. It contorted your pretty features, and _fuck,_ really got her horny.

She leaned her head down, deciding to lick and massage the bruise with her tongue, before suckling on it. This earned a moan from you, and you lifted your back into the air, some of your bare sweaty skin sliding against Yelena's naked torso. Your nipples connected briefly with her skin, and she had to restrain herself from biting down onto your neck again.

She moved her lips down to the center of your throat, giving it a wet kiss. She allowed her lips to travel to the other side of your neck, and she heard you jerk your hands at the head board.

This must've been your sensitive side. As she got close, she noticed you were lifting your shoulder as if to shelter the spot. She smirked to herself. She debated in her head for a moment of which would be more satisfying; Your moans of pleasure, or your whines of pain.

An idea popped into her head as she dipped into the crevice of your neck, kissing and softly biting on the flesh. You raised your body from the bed, and for a moment it was flush against Yelena's. The blonde used one of her hands to grab your hip, digging her thumb into like she had done earlier, holding you in the position you were in. She liked the feeling of the absolute intimacy. 

Damn, it really made Yelena hot and bothered when you squirmed while pushed together like this. Even though she had just orgasmed, she could feel herself becoming wet with anticipation again, and she was sure in no time she could easily cum again.

She moaned at the thought, remembering the scene. You, innocent face, tongue out and inside her. Your eyes were looking up at her for praise and validation, so wide and doe-like. Then when you stuck your little fingers inside her, the way you got bashful when you _knew_ Porco had heard, and that he was infuriated.

Fuck, _fuck. Fuck._

Yelena's hand left your hip and trailed down to her own sex, teasing herself and moaning into your neck. When she fingered her own clit, she bit down a little too hard causing a whine of pain to erupt from your darkened lips. She was still very sensitive from when you had tongue fucked her. Not that she was complaining, though. 

Her eyes snapped open when you tried pushing her away from your neck with your shoulder. She reeled her head away, removing her fingers from herself. She watched curiously as you tugged against the belt again, to no avail.

"Admit it," she purred, standing on all fours above you. "You like the pain, don't you? It makes your insides clench, yeah?" Her big hands travelled down to your lower stomach, splaying themselves out. 

She watched as you batted your eyelashes, thinking about what she had said. You bashfully looked away, nodding. "Yes, it makes me want you so bad..." you admitted sheepishly.

Yelena let out a shaky breath. She was beginning to feel wound up again, but she suddenly remembered the idea that had appeared in her head from earlier. "You like it when I fuck your sluttly little hole? Hm?" Yelena felt a smirk grow on her face as she watched the small bit of surprise wash over your beautiful face, before it turned into one of lust.

You quickly nodded.

She huffed, trying to get over her sexual frustration. She stood from the bed, earning a pouty, frustrated noise from you. Padding over to her suit jacket, she picked it up off the floor and rummaged inside for one of the hidden pockets. When she found it, she pulled out a small contraption.

Once she climbed back on top of you, she flipped it open revealing a blade. "A pocket knife," she heard you mumble.

"I try to keep it sharp," she stated, sitting on your hips to straddle you. She trailed the very tip of the knife from your collar bone down to your belly button, slowly making her way over to your hip bone. All of your skin was plump and soft, with marks here and there that gave it personality. It was truly beautiful, and it made her want to fuck you even more. "If I put just a little more pressure, it could easily cut into your skin."

She watched your expression carefully. Your eyes were already clouded over again and your chest was heaving in anticipation, but the rest of you was incredibly still. In this moment she wanted nothing more than to spread your legs apart and rub both of your openings together. 

She restrained herself, though, instead she settled on rubbing the pad of her thumb gently over one of your nipples. "Say my name," Yelena ordered, rolling her hips on top of you subconsciously. The knife was still pressed into your hip bone. "Yelena," you whined quietly.

She observed your expression as she pierced the tip of the blade into your soft flesh, a small drop of blood coming to the surface. A pant escaped your lips, to her surprise. Your head was rolled backwards into the pillow, as if you were on the brink of orgasm again.

She blinked at your reaction, but quickly regained her senses. "Yell it. I want everyone to know who you belong to."

"Yelena!" you screamed. Yelena felt your hips roll underneath her, even though there was nothing touching you. She grinned at this, rubbing over your nipple again as a reward.

"What a good little whore," she murmured, lifting her hips and picking up your leg. She watched as you raised your head in a daze, looking to see what she was doing. Sweat had caused stray strands of hair to stick to your face, giving you a "fucked out" look.

She positioned herself so that both your sexes were close to touching. You looked curious, but she could tell you were down for anything as long as it made you cum.

Butterflies flew down between her legs at the thought.

Originally she had planned on getting the small amount of information she needed about Magath's investigation on Zeke and just slitting your throat, but the way you looked at her even when she revealed she was a woman... Fuck, she wouldn't mind keeping you around as her personal fuck toy.

"This is called scissoring," she explained, snapping herself out of her own thoughts. She then lowered herself between your thighs, slowly rolling her hips so that it created friction between both of your groins. Both of you mewled and moaned in unison, and that only added to the heat of the moment. You began rocking your hips into Yelena as well, and the liquid dripping from both of you combined, filling the room with sloppy noises.

Yelena could feel her cheeks burning madly with desire. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she kept rocking her hips back and forth. She suddenly remembered the knife in her hand, and she leaned forward, holding it against your neck.

She was panting at this point, already worn out by her first orgasm. You were yanking at your restraints, and she was sure it was going to leave a nasty mark on your wrists.

"Say..." Yelena panted. "Say the warrior boy's name," Her command sounded more like a plea with how her voice was becoming needier. You gave her a wide-eyed, quizzical look.

"Scream out his name," she said, putting more pressure on the knife at your throat. "This is your last warning," Yelena's needy tone suddenly became dark and threatening. She saw the flash of fear over your face, and it made a hear quickly travel to her crotch. "P-Porco!" You whined, grinding harder into Yelena.

She felt her gaze darken when you said the boy's name, but the jealousy she felt made her rub faster. She imagined the warrior on the other side of the wall, no doubt angered and broken, but still touching himself to the lewd noises. He was obviously pissed since he tried to knock to get you both to stop.

Yelena panted, now out of breath from the grinding. She dropped the knife onto the bed, and started working on your clit. This earned a mewl and large buck from your hips, as if urging her to keep going.

"Yelena, Yelena," You panted out. You kept moaning her name over and over like it was the only word you knew. "Please, fuck, please I'm going to..."

She gripped harshly onto the thigh that was hung over her own leg, pulling your lower body into hers the best she could while circling your clit softly with the pad of her thumb. It didn't take very long for her ministrations to completely send you over the edge.

She made sure to get a good view of the expression you made while you came this time. Your eyes were clenched shut, and your mouth was contorted into that sweet, little "o" shape. Your lips were chapped too, from kissing, sucking, licking; a strained moan escaped from the opening. Yelena's eyes then trailed down your body, which was now covered in sweat, making it shine in the dim light.

 _Fuck._ She thought to herself, training her eyes on your breasts, at the perked nipples. She couldn't help but stare, watching how when she rolled her hips violently into you, your breasts jiggled. Yelena dug her groin farther into yours, causing you to whine. "Agh, stop, I can't go anymore," you cried out softly, letting your head fall tiredly to one side.

Lust was clouding over Yelena's mind, and she really wanted to hear you scream to send her over the edge again.

She started rubbing circles on your clit once more, causing you to jerk underneath her, tugging at your arms once again. The leather of the belt made strained noises, as you tried to pull out of the restraint with all your might. She assumed you were trying to stop her, but you couldn't. This made a small grin break out onto her face.

"You're my bitch," Yelena panted, tossing her head back and clenching her eyes shut. Fuck, she was so close. She applied pressure to your clit, making you yelp loudly. She felt your thighs clench, trying to get rid of the over stimulation. "You're my bitch, and I can fuck you how I want." 

She picked up the pace on your sensitive area and of her grinding, making you crying out in pain and pleasure. "Yelena, please, I can't go anymore, I'm gonna, I'm gonna cum again," you whined, pleading her to stop.

She peeked her eyes open right before she came, her gut clenching as she tried to focus on stimulating your clit while coming down from her own high and riding out her own orgasm by rubbing against you. She could feel the wetness between both of you, and when she separated herself from you she could see the mess you both had made. The quilt was now soaked in result of your recent session, and now that Yelena's senses were returning back to her, the room smelled strongly of sex.

She honestly couldn't get enough of it. If she wasn't tired, she could've gone for multiple more rounds. You whined again, and clenched your thighs shut around Yelena's hand grinding into it until you orgasmed for a third time. When Yelena looked at your face, there were tears running down your cheeks.

You sniffled. "Yelena," a halfhearted moan left your lips. You looked defeated, tired. Maybe even a little broken.

Her face lit up with a grin at the sight. She fucked you so hard that you were _crying_ in pleasure. The very idea made her swell with pride and joy.

She removed her hands from your sex as you slowly opened your eyes, watching her distantly. Yelena reached above your head and untied the belt, allowing your hands to drop onto the pillow you were laying on. She examined your wrists, delicately touching the reddened skin. They were going to be bruised. It couldn't be helped. 

She settled beside you, patting her bare chest silently. You understood what she meant, and laid your head on her. Yelena petted your hair, running her fingers through it. She pulled away the strands that were stuck to your face from sweat.

"You know, I kind of don't want this to be a one time thing," Yelena admitted.

She heard you hum in agreeance, but it sounded tired and halfhearted. She continued to stroke your hair. "You could come along with me. Yeah, it would be dangerous, but I would protect you." Yelena usually wasn't much on relationships or emotions, but something told her that keeping you around was worth it if the sex was like this.

"I would like that," she heard you mumbled sleepily.

She could feel her heart swell in her chest as a warm feeling enveloped her ribcage. It was unlike she had ever felt before, even when Zeke had saved her life. She ran her fingers over your jawline, and in your hair, until finally she heard soft snores emitting from you.

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. 


	4. iv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to be clear, yelena is not forcing the reader to stay with her. The reader is willingly staying by yelena's side. everything that happens to the reader in this story is with consent (on both sides!) hopefully its clear in this chapter.
> 
> also thank you for the support! <3

You really hadn’t expected Yelena to be the jealous or clingy type, but when she had insisted that you stay close to her at all times, you were surprised. She would take you to the market, to her home and even to important meetings she had with a warrior she practically worshipped known as Zeke Jaeger. She made it very clear that you were hers when the both of you were out and about, keeping you close to her side, always keeping a possessive hand on you.

She had pulled up a chair close to hers in the meeting room for you, she was so close that your elbows touched. Sometimes you liked to wonder if Jaeger had said anything to her about you, as sometimes he would spare you a glance or two during the meetings, as if wondering why you let her drag you around.

Usually, you tried to drone everything out in these meetings. You weren’t a fighter by any means, and if the volunteers ever needed something from you, you were better off at gathering information. Although, Yelena usually made it clear that you were to be kept out of dangerous affairs.

Getting bored with the meeting that was edging on an hour at this point, you glanced around the table. As soon as your eyes peered around the dimly lit meeting room, you saw one of the volunteers eyeing you darkly. Working in a tavern for years, you knew that men always got a certain expression on their face when they wanted to fuck you. It was like undressing someone with their eyes, and it was easy to spot, like dirt on a white table cloth. He gave you a smirk when you both held eye contact for a few seconds. His tongue darted over his bottom lip, wetting it. You imagined he was probably thinking about bending you over the meeting table and fucking you silly while everyone watched. A part of you wished that’s what _was_ happening, except instead of the man you wanted it to be Yelena.

You decided to play into his hands and give a seductive smile back, tucking hair behind your ear and hoping Yelena would catch you red-handed. Deep down, you liked when she got jealous, especially when she would explode on her own comrades for getting too close to you. It made you feel giddy knowing that you had such an effect on the woman.

You glanced innocently back up at Yelena, whose eyes were still trained on the talking warrior. Pouting to yourself, you reverted your gaze back to the volunteer. You let a small giggle escape your lips as he continued to gaze lustfully at you from across the room, silent admiration pouring from his eyes.

This seemed to catch the blonde’s attention, and fairly fast. Yelena’s head snapped towards you, her dark gaze staring at you briefly before her eyes started travelling around the room. It was like she had already known what had happened within a split second.

You tried to restrain the grin growing on your face. Her large hand quickly gripped your thigh underneath the table, massaging the flesh through your skirt. You couldn’t help the flush that spread across your face.

Sure, you had expected her to get mad. You always looked forward to her _“punishments,”_ but you definitely had not expected her to fondle you during an AMV meeting. You peered up at her, only to find her eyes were on you, giving you a smoldering look of rage as her fingernails dug into the fabric of your skirt and into your thigh.

A shiver wracked your body. She looked _pissed._ No, pissed was an understatement. Her features were dark and laced with pure fury. She leaned towards your ear, whispering quietly so as to not disrupt the meeting. “If you want to act like a whore, then I’ll treat you like one.”

You swallowed, the flush becoming hotter on your face. You noticed some of the people seated at the table giving the both of you small confused glances.

Yelena’s attention went back to Mr. Jaeger. Instead of removing her hand, she kept it on your thigh, only softening her grip. Another 30 or so minutes went by, and you began to grow bored again, tracing your fingers over Yelena’s hand.

It was soft and she had long fingers. Her nails were short and neatly trimmed. You allowed your finger to trace some of the veins that you could barely see through her pale skin as you wallowed in boredom. Yelena seemed to enjoy the attention, as her grip released tremendously in relaxation.

“Alright everyone,” Jaeger finally said, tapping some papers on the table. “10 minute break before we resume the meeting. We need to discuss our efforts with Paradis next, along with Eren Jaeger.”

Yelena finally removed her hand hesitantly from yours, standing from the chair. She easily towered over your sitting form. “Come on,” She said, placing a hand on your head. “You and I need to have a little… _chat.”_

You nodded and shot up from your chair a little too eagerly, and she hastily grabbed your hand into hers, shooting a glare at the volunteer who was trying to make eyes at you during the meeting. You watched his body tremble in fear, throat swallowing as Yelena walked by him. You couldn’t see her eyes, but you knew she was glaring daggers sharp enough to kill him on the spot. It reminded you of when street dogs fought; There was always one that accepted his place with his tail tucked between his legs.

The thought of knowing Yelena could strike fear into anyone (including you at times), made you feel incredibly hot and even safe. You snuggled into her side as she led you out of the meeting room and into the hallway. Passing familiar corridors, you could tell she was leading you to the women’s bathroom in the building.

She locked the door behind her, turning around slowly to face you. You could already feel yourself becoming aroused, watching her dark eyes land on you, head tilted in analysis. Her hand came up to scratch her jaw, as if she was thinking about what to do first.

She crossed the bathroom in one swift step, lifting you into the air with ease and placing you onto the sink. Even on the elevated surface, she was still taller than you. With her hands on either side of your hips, you were locked in as she towered above your shorter form, unable to escape without her catching you in the process.

“That was real naughty of you,” she said lowly, her face inching ever so closer to yours. You had to crane your neck upwards to look her in the eye.

“I can’t help that he was making eyes at me,” you retorted in a sarcastic tone. Yelena didn’t smile or smirk at your attitude. If anything, she looked unimpressed with your snarkiness. “We only have 8 minutes,” she said lowly. “I need to make your punishment quick.”

Your legs started shaking involuntarily and you could feel your lower stomach burst into butterflies. If you were standing, your knees might’ve given out from under you. Yelena quickly jogged up your skirt around your hips and felt around your underwear. The sensation of her fingers teasing you was enough to make your head fall limp. You whimpered and raised your legs, wrapping them around her slender hips to pull her closer, urging her to continue.

Her other hand wrapped around your neck, ushering it closer to her face. She landed a rough kiss on your lips with her own, giving your throat a little squeeze as she bit down on the soft flesh of your mouth.

You yelped, trying to pull your mouth away from hers, but her teeth were still latched onto your lip. The sensitive and delicate skin tore as you tried to pull away. A metallic taste spread across your tongue. You cracked your eyes open, eyebrows furrowed in pain, whimpering.

Yelena released her bite on your lip, giving you a wide, sadistic smile once she saw your reaction. You batted your eyelashes at her, taking in the familiar uncanny look that you had grown to love. “Oh, it looks like you hurt your lip,” she said, tilting her head to get a better view of the injury she had caused. You could feel her fingers snake around and into your underwear, circling around your entrance and clit repeatedly, teasing you. She would gather the juices onto her fingers and swirl it gently around your sensitive area, causing the feeling to increase tenfold. You couldn’t help but whimper as your bloodied lip quivered in pain and pleasure.

Yelena’s thumb pushed your chin up, forcing you to look at her. Her grin faded into a small smile, and her tongue darted across your wounded lip, causing you to jolt at the sudden painful contact. When you would try to pull your head back, she tightened her grip on your throat to keep you in place. She repeated her tortuous licks, her lips becoming a tinted pink with the blood.

“Every bit of you tastes so good,” she teased, inching her body closer, her fingers dipping into your entrance only briefly, causing you to roll your hips. “If we didn’t have to get back, I would eat this wet cunt up,” She plummeted two fingers inside, moving them out in just the right way for a sloppy noise to echo into the room as if to prove her point. A shiver wracked your body and your head fell limp again, your neck craning backwards. Yelena rubbed the pad of her thumb over your throat, before bringing your skin to her lips.

“Forget the meeting,” you said breathlessly as she placed kisses all around your throat. “Just take me. Fuck me right now,” you practically begged, rubbing your thighs together. She stopped the kissing and teasing at your sex for a moment. “You think you’re more important than the meeting?” she asked, there was a hint of humor in her tone.

You let out a whine, giving her a small and unsure nod. She scoffed, removing her hands from you and standing up straight. This caused you to shoot her a questioning glare as you pouted. “You’re nothing but my whore,” she gave your face a small caress, her face getting so close that you could feel her eyelashes against your cheeks. “B-but, I can make you feel good,” you tried to plead, rubbing yourself against the sink, trying to get friction between your legs.

The blonde hummed and pulled away from your legs, gently pulling your hand so that you slid off the sink. “Bend over,” she instructed, turning you so that you faced the mirror on the wall. You could see both your reflections in it. One of her large hands came into contact with your back, pushing you softly over the sink. Once again, she hiked your skirt up quickly.

“I’m going to give you a couple of lashings,” she stated nonchalantly, as if it was something casual to say to someone. “Hold your skirt up.”

You shivered at the thought of her slapping your rear. It made you perk your bottom up higher into the air.

When you heard Yelena undoing her belt, you faltered. You expected her hand, but the belt… You were ashamed to say that it was one of the quickest things that would turn you on. Yelena had given you these lashes as punishment before, and she was more than surprised when she had realized that it had made your panties soaked.

You saw Yelena bunch the leather up in the mirror, her large and delicate hand on your back, keeping you in place.

“How many should I give you?” She asked, looking at your face in the mirror. “We only have three minutes left, but that’s enough to give you at least 50 - if I’m quick.”

Your eyes widened. “50!? I won’t be able to sit!” you retorted in disbelief. Yelena’s eyes darted down to your clothed sex, a small blush appearing on her cheeks and ears. Her dark and lustful gaze glanced back up to you in the mirror, her tongue swiping across her lips. She appeared as if she was really holding herself back. The look she was giving you reminded you of a wolf ready to devour a rabbit: Predatory.

“5, and I want an apology after every hit,” she ordered. She was obviously becoming a little hot and bothered too, as her voice usually dropped an octave when she was turned on.

You nodded obediently, licking your own lip only to shudder in pain as your tongue came into contact with the swelling bruise. You looked in the mirror and saw it was already a deep shade of red and purple. You were embarrassed you would have to walk into the meeting with your lip looking like that, but it also made you quiver knowing that Yelena had marked you as hers.

The first hit came without warning, tearing you from your thoughts and making you scream out in pain. Yelena never went easy with her belt. Your fingers gripped onto the sink, holding onto it for dear life. After the initial pain wore off, you could feel the wave of pleasure roll between your legs, slowly but surely. It always made the pain bearable, knowing that the arousal would grow soon after the torment.

“You’re gonna have to be a little more quiet than that,” Yelena commented, skimming her fingers along the sensitive mark she had just made. You jumped at the contact of her cold fingers against your now searing skin. “You don’t want the whole city to know that you _like_ being whipped with a belt. Just think about how embarrassing it would be to walk back into the meeting after everyone heard you squealing in pleasure.”

You contemplated the thought, a breathy noise emitting from your mouth. Lust was starting to cloud your judgement, as you were debating being loud on purpose for that sole reason.

“Now, an apology,” Yelena stated nonchalantly, like she hadn’t just slapped you with her belt.

Your legs were already shaking underneath you from both arousal and the burning pain. “I’m sorry for flirting with that guy,” you said in a shaky voice. In times like this when you were in pain and high desperation, your voice always sounded like a squeak. Yelena smiled, recognizing this change of tone. The second lash came.

This time you bit down on your already wounded lip to restrain yourself from yelping. A metallic taste spread over your tongue as more blood dripped into your mouth and down your chin.

“I’m sorry for interrupting your meeting,” you whimpered. Her fingers quickly traced over your quivering, clothed entrance. She didn’t keep them there for long, to your disappointment. The third time she whipped you, she hit the back of your thighs, making you almost collapse to the bathroom floor right then and there. Even biting your lip, a moan managed to escape your mouth. Yelena couldn’t help but let out a feminine chuckle at your pathetic, turned on noises.

“Look at your cute little face,” she purred, grabbing onto your hair and pulling your head up to the mirror so you could see yourself. Your eyes were half lidded with lust and a small trail of blood was beginning to trail down your chin from the reopened wound on your lip. You swallowed, realizing your throat felt parched.

“I never get tired of seeing you like this; So willing and ready to be fucked,” she mumbled darkly as she filled the space between your bottom and her groin, pulling your hips so that you were flush against her. “I wish I could fuck you here and now, but it seems we’re already running late.”

“Please,” you begged as she stepped away, slipping her belt back on.

She shook her head, a smirk ever present on her face. “Part of your punishment is getting through the meeting while you’re like that,” she said, approaching your bottom again, giving it a small smack with her large palm. You whimpered at the sudden contact.

“Actually,” she stated, hooking her fingers under the hip of your underwear. “Now that I’m thinking about it, I’ll be taking these.”

She slid your underwear down your legs, and you lifted your feet so that she could take them off.

“Let your skirt down,” she ordered. You turned around and blinked at her. “What? You just took my underwear off,” you questioned quizzically.

Her smirk never left her face, and you realized she was adorning a dark and sadistic expression. “I did. You won’t be needing them during the meeting.”

A shiver shook you to your core.

She stuffed your underwear into her pocket, and both of you left the bathroom and hurried into the meeting room. People were starting to gather back in, as it was about to resume. You went to carefully sit in your chair, but Yelena stopped you with her hand.

“Ah, ah, ah,” she reprimanded playfully. “You sit on my lap.”

You blinked. Yelena had a serious face.

She was going to tease you during the meeting.

_Fuck._

You knew you should’ve known Yelena by now. Perhaps you should’ve thought the mindless flirting completely through. She was relentless, especially when she got jealous or angry. After you were silent for a while, she ended up pulling your arm until you were seated on her lap. She scooted you until you were on one of her legs, your folds were pressing into it through your skirt. You stifled a noise.

Mr. Jaeger entered the room, resuming the meeting. “Not a peep, okay?” Yelena whispered diabolically into your ear as she started to move her leg up and down, bouncing you in the process.

You really had to stifle the noise threatening to spill from your wounded mouth that time. You tried to put your concentration on Mr. Jaeger as he spoke. You attempted focus on his booming voice, his stupid glasses, his armband; Anything to keep you grounded through the lustful haze taking over your mind. You gripped onto Yelena’s shirt, trying to do your best at keeping yourself quiet.

Everytime she bounced her leg, it sent shockwaves throughout your body. She seemed to notice you were about to let your pleasure show through, so she scooted you once again, and you flinched at the friction against the wounds on your bottom and the backs of your thighs. Her leg began bouncing into your rear. Tears caught in your eyelashes and threatened to spill over at the pain, and you wanted to bite your lip to keep yourself from letting out soft whines.

You dared to sneak a peek at Yelena, but her attention was on Jaeger. Although, when she noticed your gaze on her, she peered at you from the corner of her large, dark eyes. Her lips pulled into a knowing grin.

Someone burst into the meeting room, but you were too focused on the feeling swirling in your lower abdomen to listen to what they were saying. They must have called for Mr. Jaeger, as he called the meeting off abruptly. Everyone started to pour out of the room.

“Yelena,” he stated, and she stopped bouncing her leg to look up at him. “I expect you in my office in the morning. _Don’t_ make me wait again,” he said, giving you a weary glance, sighing, before heading towards the door. You knew that sometimes you and Yelena would go several times in one night and in the morning, making her late quite often.

“Never, boss,” Yelena replied sarcastically. “I’ll be there bright and early.”

“And try not to kill the poor woman,” he said, shooting you both one last glance before leaving the room, the door clicking shut behind him. Yelena laughed airly to herself.

Within a matter of seconds, Yelena pushed you off her lap and stood, picking you up and placing you onto the meeting table. Your bottom burned at the forceful contact, making you yelp. Her hand clamped down over your mouth, silencing you.

“Quiet,” she ordered, eyes sharp and scanning your face. “I said not a peep, remember?”

You nodded quickly as she lowered her hand. “You’re such a good girl for me when you’re horny,” she purred into your ear. “You were so good during the meeting. I was impressed.”

You straightened your back at her praises, a newfound confidence flooding through you. You gripped onto the collar of her shirt, pulling her face towards yours. You loved kissing her, her lips were always so soft, albeit dominating. Her tongue swiped over your bottom lip, causing you to whimper at the pain.

You were surprised when Yelena pulled away from the kiss. “Did I go too far this time?” Her softened voice surprised you. You blinked at her new expression, one of concern as her thumb trailed near your lip. You frantically shook your head.

“If I didn’t want you to do it, then I would say so,” you said softly, fiddling with the collar of her shirt. She let out a deep breath, shoulders slumping in contentment. “I love you,” she said in a breathy voice, getting closer to your body. She placed a chaste kiss on your cheekbone, and then on your eyebrow.

Your heart warmed. Over the past few weeks, Yelena had admitted her affections for you. You both had a heart to heart, and she explained that she didn’t necessarily understand what she was feeling, and that it was hard to put it into words. She said it was like what she felt for Zeke, but more strong. She loved you, and cared deeply for you. You couldn’t help but smile at the memories.

“I love you, too,” you responded softly, lifting your chin so that she could kiss you on the lips again. One of her hands planted itself firmly on the back of your neck, pushing your face into hers. Her other hand landed on your waist, and it guided you forward into her body. Her kissing became needier, as she opened her mouth.

You did the same, and you allowed your tongues to dance in each other’s mouths. The fingers at the back of your neck began to trail up into your scalp, softly massaging. A shiver went down your spine at the sensation.

You let your hands release from the collar of Yelena’s shirt, instead opting to fiddle with her buttons. She had brought it up that she never understood why you always wanted to take off her shirt (as all she needed was her finger or tongue to fuck you), but you had tried explaining to her several times that you loved seeing her naked torso. She was thin but toned, and you loved allowing your hands to traverse her bare skin until it gave her goosebumps.

She separated away from your lips, allowing you a better view of her shirt. A loving hand came to caress your cheek, pulling hair behind your ear. You peeked at her expression, seeing she was seemingly scanning over your features, a thoughtful look on her face.

“What are you thinking about?” you decided to question as you unbuttoned the middle part of her shirt. You could see the faint outline of her small breasts from the fabric, and the shadow of her toned abdomen.

“Just thinking about how I’m going to fuck you until you’re squealing,” she surmised with a humorous tone. You blushed fiercely at her crass, chewing the inside of your cheeks and trying to ignore the arousal returning to your loin in a surge of heat. You were more eager than you liked to admit. “I bet you can’t wait, can you?” Yelena continued as if reading your mind, thumb pulling down your lower lip and revealing your bottom teeth.

“No, I want you so bad,” you mumbled bashfully.

She chuckled to herself, seeing you were done with the buttons, she opened her shirt just enough for you to see her exposed breasts and muscles, but she kept the shirt on her shoulders. You eagerly raised your hands and ran your thumbs over her nipples, causing her to part her lips and restrain a moan by biting her cheek.

Her hands left your body and quickly grabbed onto your wrists, pulling them away from her chest. “Ah, you’re going to make me lose control,” she replied in a low tone, her mouth coming close to your ear. Her hot breath fanned over the side of your face, causing a shiver to wrack through your body.

Her slender hands snuck under your shirt, easily finding your breasts and softly musing your nipples. Your body shot straight up at the sensation, as her tongue traced from the crevice of your neck all the way up to your ear, before blowing cold air on the area.

At this point, you were afraid you would soak through the fabric of your skirt. Thankfully, the material was dark in color.

Yelena began nibbling at your earlobe, a gentle sensation. It was much different from the first time, when she had bitten into your neck. At this point, your body was quivering, shivering in anticipation.

The nibbling ceased, but Yelena kept her face in the crook of your neck.

“Promise me you’ll be good during meetings from now on,” she said. It came off more like an order than a question. You nodded frantically. “I’ll be good for you,” you whined.

She stood, sighing wistfully before kneeling before you. She ducked under the fabric of your skirt, her head of blonde locks disappearing.

You laid back against the table, raising a hand to your mouth and gentle biting onto it as you felt her breath fan against your sex. Her hands gripped onto your thighs, pulling your hips closer to the edge of the table before spreading your legs wide and placing them on her slender shoulders.

A finger traced along your slit, and you could tell it easily became coated with your arousal. You stifled a moan at the scarce contact, wiggling your hips for her. The only thing you got was the finger teasing you again, this time dragging your slick up around your clit, going in small circles around the sensitive and swollen area. Your hips jerked at the sensation.

“Yelena,” you mewled, removing your hand from your mouth. “Please, I’m begging you.”

Her fingers trailed down to your entrance, briefly and easily slipping in before removing themself from you. “Please what?” she said daringly.

“Please fuck me,” you groaned out, head tilting back into the wood. “Make me cum on your tongue please, god, _please_ ,” you pleaded. You knew saying lewd things while begging made her weak.

“What a good little girl,” she praised, dragging her fingers back up to your clit, and her tongue swiped over your entrance, probably lapping up your slick that was beginning to drip out.

Then, her tongue entered your sex, causing your to arch your back into the air, hips rolling into her finger and tongue. Your hands attempted to grip onto the table, fingernails digging into the wood.

Her tongue continued to confidently lap, going in circles around your entrance, all while her finger was rhythmically working your clit. A shaky sigh left your lungs, and you had to clench your eyes shut.

In the moment, you were trying to concentrate on everything. The thought of Yelena’s perked nipples under your thumb, her low and guttural moan she tried to hide when you teased her. The way her face was flushed in the bathroom mirror as she looked at your soaked underwear and abused rear. The way her tongue was fucking you so _good_ right now that your thighs threatened to press her farther into your cunt.

You swallowed, focusing on the feeling beginning to quickly wind up in your loin. Your hips began to move on their own, knees coming together to push Yelena’s face into your sex, and you couldn’t help but ride quickly into her. The feeling of pleasure began to swell as you heard her grunt, struggling in your legs’ grip. Her nose hit your clit alongside her fingers, and she had to be teeth deep in your hole, tongue curling inside.

Her nose applying pressure to the sensitive area of your sex sent you over the edge, rolling your hips into her repeatedly as she let out incoherent noises. Small whimpers left your mouth as you clenched your eyes shut, riding out your orgasm.

When you finally came to, coming down from the bliss, you quickly unwrapped your legs from her shoulders, pulling your skirt over her head. “I’m so sorry, I got carried away,” you apologized quickly, hands flying to her pinkened face. There was a fuck drunk look on her features as you tilted her head upwards. Her dark lidded eyes gazed up at you, her head leaning into your hold.

You could see her nose and mouth were wet and slick, her lips dark pink.

“I love it when you do that,” she admitted, a small smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth. “When you ride my face, _fuck,_ ” her eyes closed, her smile breaking into a grin.

She opened her eyes after a few moments, standing and fishing your underwear out her pocket. “Let’s get home and get a bath started, yeah?” She said, pulling the fabric onto your legs as you held onto her shoulders. You slid off the table, allowing her to slide them onto your hips.

She stood once more, wiping her sleeve over her lower face repeatedly, making sure to clean herself completely as you started to do the buttons of her shirt all the way to her collar. You made sure to stop halfway and give one of her small nipples a small fleeting touch before resuming.

A small sound emitted from her chest, and she chewed on her lip. One of her hands came and petted your head lovingly. You couldn’t help but nuzzle into it.

“You’re too good for me,” she admitted, placing a kiss on your temple. 


End file.
